Heartbreaker
by eftee
Summary: Everyone was always worried that Sasuke would hurt Naruto. In the end, it's Sasuke who's left with the broken heart. SasuNaru.


**Heartbreaker **

It was kind of funny because people were always worried that Uchiha Sasuke would break Uzumaki Naruto's heart, because apparently everything about Sasuke screamed 'heartbreaker.' He couldn't _blame_ anyone for thinking such thoughts because he _had _betrayed Konoha to get more power. He _had _shoved a Chidori through Naruto's chest. He _had _tried to kill Naruto so many times that Sasuke could no longer keep count on both hands.

If anything, Sasuke had daunted the idea of pursuing a relationship with Naruto because he had been afraid of hurting Naruto beyond repair.

He had the power to do so. He knew it. Naruto knew it. Everyone knew it. He had Naruto's heart and soul in his hands…

But the thing is, being in a relationship required feelings to be mutual; love to be exchanged; promises to be kept. And like he had Naruto's heart, Naruto had his, and Sasuke was just as vulnerable as Naruto was. Which was another reason why Sasuke hadn't wanted to pursue a relationship at first – because of the vulnerability. The feelings. The emotions. The _everything _that came with being lovers, partners.

It was always the sweet, loving ones who broke your heart in the end. Because there would always be something about them that you could just not let go of, and somehow, someway, they would slip through your fingers.

And they would leave you with a heart so bruised and torn…

"You left me," Sasuke accused.

He was so angry. So angry and confused and lost and _his heart hurt like a bitch._

_You said you wouldn't leave me, _he thought to himself furiously.

He was tired of feeling so hollow and empty. He figured being angry would be much easier; maybe it would make it easier.

_I hate you, _he wanted to say, but the words died before they even reached his lips, because he _couldn't _hate Naruto no matter how much he wanted to. He just hated that Naruto broke his heart; that he had made himself vulnerable in the first place _for Naruto, _only to have Naruto leave him.

He hated going home, to 'their' home, and finding reminders of the blond everywhere he went.

(Sometimes he'd call their home phone, just so he could hear Naruto's voice on their answering machine – _"You've reached the Uzumaki-Uchiha household! Naruto and His Holy Bastard aren't here right now, so please leave a message and we'll get back to you. Won't we, teme? Oi, teme! Say something --!" Beep._)

No matter how much he wanted to rip the place apart and 'purify' it of Naruto's memory, he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he was constantly, _constantly _drowning in memories.

The post-it notes that Naruto left on the refrigerator were still there. Sasuke would know because he poured over them simply to remember the times when Naruto had wrote them in his chicken scratch writing. The dishes weren't done from the last time they ate dinner together. The last time…

Today was laundry day.

"We were supposed to do our laundry," Sasuke said.

They were supposed to do their laundry, and then go grocery shopping because Lord knows they needed to restock their cabinets with something _other _than ramen.

"It was your turn to make dinner and do the dishes," he accused. But then again Naruto's cooking _sucked._

He deflated momentarily before squaring his shoulders.

"You're just like everyone else. You left me," Sasuke sneered bitterly. "You're the worst, Uzumaki Naruto."

But he knew there was no truth to his words, no real hate.

He felt tired all of a sudden. So, so tired. He was exhausted and tired and _so sad…_

Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of the gravestone and bowed his head. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, _was the constant mantra in his head.

_Come back, _was the broken plea in his heart.

The thing about Uzumaki Naruto was that he was a heartbreaker. He had a winning smile and the brightest eyes you'd ever see. It was easy to fall in love with that man. Sasuke had succumbed to the happiness that was Naruto personified, but it was Naruto's big heart that made him the biggest heartbreaker. Because when he left you, he left you with a broken heart. And nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

I'm starting to notice a pattern with my oneshots. Angst. Tragedy. _Death. _Kinda anyway. Uhh, yeah. I'm just a cranky person and like to take it out in my writing in the form of SasuNaru angsty goodness? I don't even like reading angst because it makes me sad. ToT so why am I writing it? Who knows.

_eftee._


End file.
